


Give and Take

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter and Roman against the world. Set after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Peter’s heartbeat echoes loud and strong in his ears. It’s odd, robust and animalistic, somewhere between wolf and human, and it’s beautiful.

Fucking beautiful, just like the transformation that he witnessed so breathlessly a few short months ago, before all of this.

It scares Roman sometimes. He can deal with the vargulf and the bloodlust, but his connection with Peter is terrifying.

Miranda is part of him too, and they pulse inside him, subtle and Freudian.

When he closes his eyes, though, it’s just Peter, gaze oscillating wildly between yellow feral and human blue, breakable and wounded.

It’s Peter’s pain that he feels as he runs his hands along the dark head and the pale neck.

Peter’s asleep in his lap, and Roman presses a long, dexterous finger against his temple, as if transmitting a message.

“We’ll get her back, man.”

Roman feels Peter stir in his sleep, and he drops his head down low. His lips brush the crown of Peter’s head, and he wills him to sleep on, sleep on.

In a few hours, it will be his turn to rest, and Roman trusts Peter with his life. He’s never let anyone else watch over him like this, but he gives himself over, body and soul. Peter does the same.

It’s a perfect pattern, and it’s one of the few constants in their wretched lives.

Peter rolls over and rests his head in the crook of Roman’s arm. The upir opens his mouth to speak, but instead, he sings fragments of a song that Olivia used to sing to him, stumbling over the foreign words until they dissolve into a mellifluous hum.

He vows to sing to Nadia like this soon, soon.

Roman will protect her. He will protect them all.

He cradles Peter closer, and tears spring into this eyes as he feels the weight of the sleeping boy in his arms. _Precious_ , he thinks. _Beautiful_.

He’ll keep him safe; he’ll do whatever it takes.


End file.
